


Blood Red

by nwillis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwillis/pseuds/nwillis
Summary: Rey searches for what she's always sought after, but Kylo complicates things.“How do you expect me to act as your wife if you won't let me help you?”“Let's get this one thing straight: you may be my wife in title, but I will never love you. Is that clear?”“Crystal.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

_____________

“This is yours,” she spoke. Rey had meant for the words to come out confident and proud, but instead she faltered and paused nervously. Master Skywalker regarded her oddly, just as Leia and Han had. She set her jaw determinedly and offered the lightsaber to him, looking him straight in the eyes as she did so. His gaze steeled as he took the saber from her and examined it carefully before hooking it to his belt. 

His bright blue eyes hardened as he looked her over, as if he had seen a ghost that was equally intriguing and terrifying. Rey stood up straighter, trying to portray herself as worthy of his time. Never in her life had she felt the need to prove herself like she did now.

He sighed and their eyes met once again, “Who are you?” It was a simple question with a simple answer, but it held more weight than he knew. Right now she was no one, but she desperately wanted to be his apprentice. Afterall, that was part of the reason Leia had sent her.

“I’m no one,” the words were harder to come by than she had expected. That truth was never easy to admit, but especially not in front of those who you wanted to impress. She did her best to look confident, as if the fact that she was completely and utterly alone didn’t bother her, but it was nearly impossible to cover the way her heart ached as the words left her mouth. 

“That’s not true,” the words left his mouth more softly than she had expected. Rey nearly stepped back out of sheer surprise before realizing he was already heading down the rolling hills, motioning for her to follow. And so she did.

______________

Skywalker lifted his hand and flicked his finger slightly to close the metal door of his hut once they were both inside. Rey did her best not to gawk at the sight, but it was almost impossible to contain the excitement she felt. She sat on a small stone bench behind a lopsided metal table as he unclipped the lightsaber she had given him and placed it in a large chest in the corner of the room. 

“Why are you here?” His voice sounded strained and sad, but she couldn’t garner the truth of those emotions since he hadn’t yet turned to face her. She wanted to explain everything, her life on Jakku, meeting Finn, stealing the Falcon, meeting Han and Chewie, Starkiller Base, Leia, all of it. But instead, her chest seized up and she once again thought about the family that she didn’t have, abandoning her with parts of herself that she didn’t understand. Something about Luke made her feel nostalgic.

“I’m with the Resistance, your sister Leia sent me.” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the full truth. It didn’t include the danger of the First Order, Han’s death, or her battle with Kylo Ren, but it was a start.

“I figured as much,” he paused for a while seemingly trying to gather the right words to say, “but why are **_you_** here?” He was giving her that look again, like he had seen her face before, and it sent chills down her spine. She didn’t like the way he looked at her, like he had a secret that he wasn’t quite willing to share. She had spent her whole life learning how to read people because it was a survival skill on Jakku. If you didn’t learn how to read people, you were scammed and taken advantage of until it killed you. She wasn’t about to let this kill her.

“Shouldn’t you know?” She shot the question back with more acid than she had intended, but it didn’t matter at this point. She refused to be ensnared in his questions. “You are a Jedi afterall.”

He smiled wistfully like he was remembering some long forgotten friend and her words had brought him back to that place for just a moment. “Just because I’m a Jedi doesn’t mean I know who you are. I can sense your force presence, but it doesn’t tell me your name.”

She let out a shuttery breath. It was hard to remember that this wasn’t Jakku, and not everyone was constantly out to get you. Her highly analytical way of life may help her on future missions with the Resistance and in battle, but it wouldn’t make Master Skywalker trust her or want to train her. “I’m Rey.” It was all that she could manage at the moment, but it was a good enough start.

Rey watched his body tense up as the words left her mouth but his face stayed curiously passive. “And where are you from, Rey?” He sat in a chair across the table from her and leaned in almost imperceptibly.

“I’m from Jakku.” The look of bewilderment of Luke’s face as he registered her words was almost enough to make Rey break into laughter. If he had even tried to hide his surprise, it surely didn’t work. “It’s a long story, but let’s just say that there is nothing left for me there. I want to train with you and I want to bring you back to the Resistance, this is my new destiny.” She felt confident in those words, even if she was still struggling to fully accept them.

“Tell me your story and we can worry about getting to the Resistance tomorrow.” 

______________

Rey stared blankly at the walls of the pilot’s cabin on the Falcon. She pulled the blankets tightly around herself and willed herself to sleep desperately, but it seemed impossible at this point. Chewie had insisted that she slept in the pilot’s cabin, claiming that he always liked the bunks better, but she knew it was because he couldn’t handle how it reminded him of Han. She had wanted to protest, but she also didn’t want to test her odds with an angry Wookie. So now she was stuck in the bed that Han and Leia had shared and amongst all their things. The worst part was that even if you closed your eyes, it still smelled like him. Like all of them, actually. She could smell Leia’s sweet perfume on the blankets and the closer that you got to the closet, but the overwhelming scent was woodsy and leathery. It was everywhere, the pillows, the blankets, even the mattress itself. At first, it had brought a sad smile to her face, because it smelled like Han. It reminded her of his lopsided grin and his offer to become his Second Mate. But then she realized it smelled like Kylo Ren too. It sucked every last bit of joy out of her body and made her chest feel as if it was going to cave in.

_ How did that murderous bastard get parents like Han and Leia and I got nothing?  _ She thought to herself angrily.  _ He has no right to smell like Han, not after what he did.  _ She couldn’t stop the anger from flowing. She felt like screaming out in frustration, but she held back.  _ Every time I get closer to accepting that they left me, something holds me back.  _ She flopped back angrily and pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to block out her thoughts.

Suddenly, it sounded like the air was being sucked out of the room and she bolted upright and threw the blankets off of her in terror. She was met with the equally confused face of Kylo Ren. Her stomach dropped and her chest tightened as she realized she had left everything she could've used to protect herself in the cockpit, so all she could do was press herself up against the wall to get as far away from him as possible. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Rey didn’t want him to have the satisfaction of getting the first word in. “Murderer,” the word slid off her tongue, “I won. You lost. It’s over.” She wanted to see the shock on his face, but he didn’t react. He only set his jaw and pressed his lips into a firm line.

“So you found Skywalker?” He didn’t sound angry or frustrated, just indifferent with a hint of something that she couldn’t quite decipher. “Actually, how are you doing this? Did he teach you?”

“I-, what?” The question took her by surprise. Was he seriously asking about her training right now? The confusion must have shown on her face as it did on his.

“No, the effort would kill you,” he synthesized quickly, “so this must be something else.” She could only stare as he worked through the thoughts out loud. This is certainly not how enemies regarded each other. 

“Does it matter?” She shot back, aiming to refocus the conversation. He raised his eyebrows in question, but before she could say anything else he disappeared as quickly as he had come. She let out a frustrated grunt as she fell back onto the mattress and covered herself in the thick blankets that surrounded her. Eventually, she fell into a light sleep and dreamed of a curly auburn haired boy leading her through a field of flowers and a beautiful waterfall.

______________

She woke up early enough to give herself a tour of the island before she met Luke back at his hut. He invited her in and sat down heavily as if the weight of a thousand systems laid on his back. “Rey,” he exhaled deeply. “Before we meet back with the Resistance, you need to make a new lightsaber.”

Immediately a smile leapt to her face and her heart rate sped up. She was really going to do this. “Of course. Where?”

“Dantooine,” he answered, “The Resistance is on Yavin IV, correct?” He asked, but it seemed as though his mind was elsewhere. He didn’t need to know the answer, but he asked anyway.

Rey nodded slowly, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering Master Skywalker. She carefully observed his body language as they sat in silence, but before she could form the question, his piercing blue eyes met hers.

“What do you know about your parents, Rey?” His voice was low, but confident. The question struck her like a ton of bricks. How the kriff was she supposed to answer that? And who even asks questions like that?

“I never knew them. Unkar Plutt told me they left me with him when I was around five, but I remember nothing of them.” The realization was sad and she didn’t want to talk about it, but she figured it would be rude to refuse your Master’s questions. Regardless, the thought left her feeling empty, and lonelier than she had in a while.

“Maybe we should go to the Resistance first, I think Leia needs to hear the full story as I have.” His tone was definite and sad and it frightened her more than it should have.

“What do my parents have to do with anything?” Her voice came out smaller than she had intended, but the question didn’t falter. She didn’t want to let herself believe it. After all this time, it seemed impossible that her family existed anywhere except for in her head. 

Skywalker looked up at her sadly, his usually bright eyes more of a stormy gray. “It could be nothing, and it could be everything. I’m just not sure yet.”

______________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is reunited with some of her past, but it's not quite what she thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo this may have been a little bit longer than i meant for it to be lmao, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy!!

_____________

Rey flew to Yavin IV both like a girl on fire and a soul on autopilot. Something seeded deep and cynical within her sneered that this too, would be another dead end.  _ If they had wanted you, they would’ve looked for you. They would’ve come back for you. Afterall, you were only a child.  _ She shakes the thoughts from her head to focus on the task at hand, safely navigating the Falcon out of hyperspace. This is one of the autopilot parts, she and Chewie working in tandem, her body moving of its own accord, and then they’re rapidly losing velocity and the blue streaks are fading and she sees the green of Yavin IV. It's like a breath of fresh air. She knows Finn is down there and for a second, she forgets why she rushed back at all. 

It leaves as quickly as it had come, and her thoughts are back to the girl on fire. A thousand miles a minute, because that's who she is. Inaction means death on Jakku, she hasn't curbed that habit and she seriously doubts she ever will. Regardless, she safely pilots the freighter to the surface of the forest moon and in the direction that Leia’s transmitter beacon bracelet directs them. It’s not hard to find the Resistance base, despite the heavy tree cover. She spots the first docked X-wing and she’s immediately swinging the Falcon into its landing sequence, ready to get off this ship with too many memories and not enough all at once.

Landing feels like taking a breath of fresh air, even on this base she’s never been to. It feels like home.  _ “I’ll finish up,”  _ Chewie grunts, giving her a rough clap on the back. Rey knows he’s trying to be kind and give her time to see Finn before they inevitably have to leave again, but it feels wrong to leave him on this ship alone. She hesitates slightly, hanging back by the pilot's chair but before she can do anything else, Chewie waves her away with a dismissive hand. 

Before she can even fully get off the landing platform, Finn is picking her up and spinning her around in a bone crushing hug. She throws her arms around his neck and breathes him in, the smell of sweet jungle air mixed with a hint of bacta, and it's all she can do to keep from crying. Because he’s here, and for a second, everything is okay.

He sets her down lightly, a giant smile across his face. “I guess you found Skywalker, then?” She nods, neglecting to add the part about her parents and how she would probably have to leave again soon. As if on cue, Skywalker makes his way down the ramp of the Falcon, Artoo beeping grumpily at his side. 

The entire landing platform stills as Skywalker makes his way toward Finn and Rey.  _ It’s probably like watching a ghost _ , Rey thinks. Finn’s eyes light up at the elderly man walking in purposeful strides toward them, and Rey watches happily from his side as he takes in the gravity of this whole moment.  _ It hit me like that too _ . 

“So I’m assuming this is Finn?” Luke’s eyes crinkle as a mischievous smile creeps up his face. Finn looks absolutely astounded that this enigma of a man would even speak in his direction, let alone know his name.

“Yes Master, this is Finn,” Rey speaks for him, upon realizing he’s so starstruck he can’t even speak. It’s endearing. She slings an arm around Finn for good measure, effectively breaking him from his trance. She can feel him gearing up to say something to Skywalker, just as a commotion breaks out from across the base. Finn and Rey flip around, their eyes already wide at the sight in front of them.

“LUKE SKYWALKER I SWEAR TO THE MAKER- ,” Leia shouts from beyond the landing pad. She’s thundering up the steps and marching across the pad, a mix of anger and wicked amusement across her face. And everyone is scrambling out of her way, not eager to end up like the two people who Leia had already conveniently force-flung out of her way. 

Finn and Rey slide to opposite sides of Luke, eager to be out of Leia’s way. Rey makes a  _ what the hell happened while I was gone _ face at Finn, who responds with an absolutely bewildered shrug. She looks between the twins with a mix of confusion and fascination and then Leia raises her hand and-  **_slaps the everloving force_ ** out of Luke. A surprised gasp comes from the crowd watching but Luke doesn’t even flinch, as if this is exactly what he expected to come home to. 

“Okay,” Luke exhales, “that’s fair.” 

Leia erupts into a fit of laughter and closes the final gap between her and Luke’s outstretched arms. Finn shoot’s Rey a quizzical glance, but all she can do is shrug and smile at the twins. They’re exactly how she had imagined siblings would act. It makes Rey’s stomach pang with sadness a little, knowing she’ll never have this.  _ But you have Finn _ , she reminds herself, and then the sadness is gone. 

After a second, Leia extracts herself from Luke’s arms and ushers Rey over. She crosses over to the older woman and before she realizes what’s happening, Leia is enveloping her in a hug. Absolute content radiates through what Rey now recognizes as the force. And oh it feels good, to be this loved. “Thank you,” Leia whispers in her ear and gives her one final squeeze before letting go.

“Leia,” Luke speaks gently, grabbing his sisters wrist and placing it on his arm for stability, “we have a lot of catching up to do.” He’s looking in Rey’s direction as he says it and tipping his head in the direction he and Leia are walking to indicate that she should follow. 

“I’ll catch up with you later,” she promises Finn and gives him one last quick hug before jogging to catch up with the Skywalker twins.

______________

She sat uncomfortably in Leia’s private living quarters, her legs tucked under her as she examined the simple decorations around the room. Most of them were old holos, pictures of her younger years. There was one on the short table in front of her, an old holo of Han in the pilot seat of the Falcon with a five or six year old Ben in his lap. In the holo, Han’s face is partially obscured by hair as he smiles down at his son, who looks positively delighted at all the attention he’s getting. There’s another on Leia’s desk in the corner of the room, she gets up to inspect it further and she can’t help the small gasp that leaves her lips as she closes in on the holo. He’s much older in this one, probably in his late teens or early twenties, standing between Han and Leia, towering over both of them. His hair is longer now, grown over his boyish ears that stuck out to her in the last holo. He’s not smiling, but there is a small, lopsided smirk as he angles head down slightly, probably to hear whatever Leia was saying to him. He looks so  _ human _ . It almost hurts to know who that boy turned out to be, because here in these holos, he looks like everything except for what he is now.

She sits back down on the overstuffed couch, deflated and oddly achey, mourning the man that Ben Solo could’ve been. She knows it’s wrong, to pity your enemies, but she can’t help it. The difference between the boy in those holos and the man she knows is stark, and if Han and Leia deserved one thing, it was to watch their son become a man they were proud of.

The door separating Leia’s sleeping quarters and the room Rey was in opened, jolting her from her thoughts. Luke and Leia looked tired, as if whatever they had been discussing so passionately in the other room had completely drained everything from them. She couldn’t escape their pitied looks either. It made her squirm uncomfortably. There was almost nothing she hated more than pity.

Leia had a small stack of holos in her hand that she deposited on the table as she sat next to Rey. She placed one of her hands on Rey’s thigh, an attempt at a comforting gesture. It was obvious that this wouldn’t be good.

“I’m not even sure how to begin this,” Leia sighed. Rey’s heart ached, how could something be so bad that it robbed Leia Organa of words? “Rey I’m so sorry.” Leia’s face sunk into her hands and her shoulders slumped defeatedly. 

“Around fourteen years ago, two good friends of ours and their daughter vanished, never to be seen again,” Luke said sadly. “And now, we think we’ve found the daughter.” Luke’s eyes said everything he couldn’t. Her stomach turned and her eyes stung at the thought of it. All this time, she had waited for a family that  _ couldn’t _ come back. 

“Why are you telling me this?” The question came out harsher than she meant it, but neither Luke nor Leia flinched or angered. They were solemn, staring back at her with endless apologies in their eyes.  _ They can’t take away how you lived on Jakku though. They can’t take away the hunger pains or the sleepless nights or the cruelty of Unkar Plutt. They’re sorry, but they didn’t save you. _ They’re cruel thoughts, but it’s oddly relieving. 

“Because we figured you would be interested in meeting your brother and grandmother.” Leia’s words came faster than Rey could really process them. And for a reason she couldn’t understand, she was crying. Leia moved to the table to grab the few holos she had brought with her. There were four of them, and she activated them each slowly.

The first one was of a man and a woman holding a small child, wrapped in a light pink blanket. Upon further inspection, Rey realized how much just how much she looked like the woman in the holo. Apart from the auburn hair, lighter skin, and elegant dress, it was like looking in a mirror. Hot tears slid down her face while she examined the holo. She was looking at the faces of her parents, and in an odd way, it felt like coming home. 

She set the first one down and picked the second one up. She was looking at three figures, none of whom she recognized. They were elegantly clothed and smiling brighter than Rey had ever thought possible. The man in the holo had curly auburn hair and a squared jaw with piercing blue eyes, a good mixture of her mother and father. The woman standing next to him, whom he had his arm around, looked more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen. She was so blonde it looked almost like someone had woven stars into her hair and it waved gracefully down to her waist. The woman that stood behind them, one arm on each shoulder, had gracefully dark gray hair with bright green eyes. She was smiling, but she looked tired, and despite the wrinkles that lined her face, she looked vaguely like the father Rey had never known. “That’s your brother Arron, his wife Mavonéh, and your grandmother Soniee on the day he was elected Duke of Mandalore last year.” Leia’s voice had a hint of mischief in it as the words rolled off her tongue.

“Duke of Mandalore?” Rey echoed back in surprise. It seemed impossible that she could go from a scavenger of Jakku to royalty by proxy, but here she was.

“He was elected in a landslide victory,” Leia continued happily, “the people of Mandalore love him. He has your father’s ideals and your mother’s grace and political savvy.” Rey thought back to the dream of the auburn haired boy and the field of flowers,  _ how did we stray so far from that? _ Nonetheless, she smiled. 

She abandoned the second holo for the third, and another round of hot tears slid down her face. It was an old family holo, so similar to the one she had seen of Han, Leia, and Ben. In this, she was peeking over her father’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his torso. Her brother was nestled between their mother and grandmother, but he was looking up at their father with a wide smile.  _ This should’ve been my life _ . She sets it down with a sigh, unable for a second, to look away from the content on her father’s face.

She picks up the fourth holo, and her breath immediately hitches in her throat. “I wasn’t sure if you would want to see this one,” Leia admits sadly. “But it was only a few months before you disappeared when this was taken. I figured it would be for the best.”

She’s staring down at Ben Solo’s face, with her five year old self leaning over his shoulder charismatically. He’s sitting next to someone who looks vaguely familiar, the name is on the tip of her tongue. She lifts her finger to the face in question, and Leia already knows. “Poe Dameron. Have you not met him yet?” _ What an odd question. Of course I’ve met him, but I have no memory of  _ **_this_ ** _.  _

“No, I, uh,” she stumbles, unsure of how to phrase it, “I haven’t met him again yet.” Leia nods understandingly. On Poe’s left knee sits her brother, his head tipped back in laughter. Poe’s eyes are also crinkled and half closed as well, undoubtedly laughing at whatever joke was also making her brother laugh. Ben is wearing that same half smirk from the picture she examined earlier, but his hair doesn’t yet obscure his ears completely. And then she realizes she has one tiny fistful of it in her chubby five year old hand and that’s probably why she looks so mischievous. 

It hurts to put that one down, knowing how so many things should’ve gone so differently. “Those boys were heart broken when you disappeared,” Luke’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I gave Ben months of leave from the Jedi temple and Poe postponed his application to the New Republic Flight Academy so they could take turns searching for you and consoling Arron.” Rey couldn’t stop the tears anymore.  _ They had looked.  _ It hurt her pride to cry in front of these people who hardly knew her, but she couldn’t stop.  _ They had actually looked _ .

“Ben said it felt like a light had gone out that night,” Leia continued when Luke couldn’t, “He said he could still feel you but it was so faint that he couldn’t use your force signature to locate you.” Suddenly she was feeling very guilty. She had caused so much pain unintentionally. Part of her wondered if it was her fault that Ben fell to the dark side.

“It tore those poor kids up,” Luke added, making her wince. “They flew halfway across the galaxy and back before we made them come home,” Luke rested his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry Rey.”

“You didn’t know,” the words flew out of her mouth. “I don’t blame any of you.” She meant it fiercely, even before she realized the words were coming out. They had tried, and that meant everything to her.

“I contacted your grandmother and told her that I needed to see her urgently,” Leia began, not before patting her leg in a silent thanks. “She agreed, but seeing how your brother is only at home on Naboo for a little while longer, we should leave as soon as possible.”

Rey blinked in confusion. “Hold on, why would they live on Naboo if they’re Mandalorian?” As far as she knew, the Mandos were strict and staying in contact with their culture was of the utmost importance.

Leia flashed both her and Luke a tired smile, to which Luke returned. “It’s a long story, I’ll let your grandmother explain it.” Rey just nodded, shell shocked and nervous. It was terrifying to be thrown into this, on top of everything else, but it was also everything she had ever wanted. It was simultaneously the most nervous and excited she had ever been. 

Luke nodded to her and left the room, a tired smile gracing his face as he left. Rey watched silently as the door closed behind him and he disappeared down the hallway, his body hunching as his strides lessened in length and pace.  _ This life has not been easy on you, has it?  _ She wanted to ask him, she wanted to help, but she also knew it wasn’t her place. She was just another burden along the way.

She turned to Leia as the door shut on Luke and the older woman just sighed and grabbed her hand affectionately, “He would’ve loved the person that you’ve become,” Leia spoke, abandoning all her grace and poise for teary eyes and shaky hands. Part of Rey wondered if she was talking about her father or Ben, but she guessed it didn’t really matter. Someone out there would’ve loved who she is, and it was more comforting than she could’ve ever imagined. Leia scooped up the holos she had gathered for Rey and deposited them into the younger girls hands and patted them for good measure.

“Thank you,” Rey exhaled as she stood up, preparing to leave the General to grieve for everything she had lost over the years. Leia nodded in response, then stood to see her out. They made it over to the door when Rey caught sight of that holo on Leia’s desk and the question came out before she could think any better of it. “How old was he in that one?” Rey indicated the picture with the hand not holding the stack of holos. 

“That was his eighteenth birthday,” Leia answered sadly, taking her focus off of Rey. The older woman's shoulders slump, the years have not been easy on her, either.

“General?” Rey doesn’t even register that it’s her voice, “if I could bring him home I would.” She’s not sure why she says it, but she knows that it’s true. If she could bring Ben Solo home, she would do it in a heartbeat.

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh! i hope you enjoyed. and if you're worried that she's going to up and forgive kylo ren that easily, don't be. it's going to take some healing. anyway, give me all the feedback you can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe confront their past. Luke struggles with teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm so so sorry this took so long, I've literally been trying to write this for weeks, I just couldn't get it to where I wanted it! I think I've finally gotten it right, but let me know what you think. Enjoy!

______________

The darkness that was beginning to settle on Yavin was a calming sort of darkness. It settled around Rey as she strode slowly to the Falcon, aiming to house the old holos somewhere in the pilot’s cabin. The tiredness was crashing down on her in waves, everything she had experienced today had decided that now was the perfect time to hit her in full. It felt like someone had wrapped a panel of durasteel around her chest, simultaneously weighing her down and constricting her breath. She had to stop in one of the curved hallways and lean against it to catch her breath.

Suddenly, her chest was heaving and her body was shaking. She recognized the familiar ache of sadness before she registered the hot tears rolling down her face. How had everything gone so incredibly wrong? She hated dwelling on what could’ve been, but she couldn’t help it at this moment. She slid down the wall and curled her knees to her chest. Everything had gone so **_wrong._**

For the first time in her nineteen years of life, she let herself grieve for her parents. She sobbed, alone, on the steel floor of the Falcon. She had waited for nineteen years for people who could never come back. They probably died trying to protect me. It was undoubtedly the worst train for her thoughts to follow, but she couldn’t help it. The guilt corrupted her soul like dioxis gas corrupted the lungs. She had stolen a son away from her grandmother and parents away from her brother. Why me? Why was the universe so cruel? She rocked herself back and forth till she could calm her breathing and claw her way up from the ground. She was as pathetic as pathetic gets, crying over things that happened years ago, that she had no real control over.

Regardless, she gained some control over her breathing and made it the rest of the way to the cabin before slumping down onto the old mattress. She slid open the drawer of the short table that sat next to the bed, aiming to deposit the holos. Something caught her eye as she did it, causing her to leave the holos on the bed and grab the object off the table. It was rather unremarkable, but it called out to her. It was a stained, matted, furry little thing, a child’s toy, she realized belatedly. A stuffed Wookie, to be exact. A part of the force, deep in the corner of her brain, sung as she turned the object over in her hands. It would’ve been adorable if it hadn’t made her breath hitch in her throat and a fresh round of tears to threaten to spill.

She set the object back in its place, nestled among all of the other knicknacks Han Solo had kept on the squatty old table. She picked the holos back up and slid them into the drawer, nestled between some blaster power packs and a thick stack of paper, bound together with a strip of leather. She knew she shouldn’t, snooping was wrong, but her hands were closing around the bundle before she even realized what she was doing.

She carefully unwrapped the leather binding and set it to the side before inspecting the papers she held. They were all folded over on themselves, and in messy, scrawling handwriting, the top of them all read ‘Ben’. She nearly dropped them all, as if the name burned her. Her heart became heavy and sunk to the bottom of her stomach. He wrote. It was the only thought that could echo through her head in a moment like that. Han Solo, one of the galaxy’s greatest smugglers and a Rebel Alliance general, had written to his son. And then his son kriffing killed him. What a cruel joke.

She wrapped the letters back up and slid them into the drawer. It wasn’t any of her business, and being nosey would clearly only make her feel worse. The force thrummed deafeningly around her and her head whipped up toward the source.

“Again?” His voice was patronizing, as if he genuinely thought she was doing this. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“As if I would willingly invite you,” she scoffed. “Get out.” She drew herself up to her full height in front of him, hoping it would make her seem more threatening.

“What,” he laughed, a cold and mocking laugh, “am I supposed to be afraid of you?” He tilted his chin up, to assert the fact that he still towered over her.

“I said,” she paused to push down the sob rising in her throat, “get out.” She could feel her eyes beginning to water again, and after the day she had had she felt it was warranted. She didn’t need this evil, overgrown tree, preventing her from figuring everything out.

Kylo just blinked at her slowly, as if he was finally coming to realize the sight of the girl in front of him. She was sure she was an absolute wreck, her clothes dirty and her hair falling out of her buns, not even to mention the way her eyes were probably swollen and red from all the crying she had done. The longer he stared, the more self-conscious she became.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he dissolved with a wave in the force. Thank the stars, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, preparing for her last stop on tonight’s journey. She stared at herself in the mirror for a split second before removing the buns from her hair and running her fingers through her shoulder length hair. She almost looked like the kid she had been.

It wasn’t hard to find Poe Dameron. She found him with Finn and a couple other Resistance members sitting at a table in some haphazard common room. Finn was the first to notice her, he immediately got up from where he was sitting and spread his arms out with a smile to match.

His pace faltered slightly when he noticed the look on her face and the red rims around her eyes, but he recovered quickly. He wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her back comfortingly, “What’s going on? What happened?”

She just shook her head and gave him a light squeeze back, “I’ll tell you later.” He nodded and released her from his grasp with a sigh. She strode over to where Poe was sitting, the look on his face a mix of confusion and wistfulness. Her body began to shake and her breath quickened. The beginning of confronting the past.

“Poe, will you walk with me?” She didn’t want to flesh out their history here, in front of everyone, but the bewildered looks on everyone's faces brought her to a stark reality she hadn’t considered. It almost looked like she was asking Poe on a date. Giggles bubbled up in her throat before she pushed them down in favor of the more serious topic she was about to have to confront. Although, she would admit, the idea that she was asking Poe Dameron of all people on a date was quite hilarious.

“Of course,” he replied, sounding suspiciously emotional. They walked together in silence until they were far away from the base and the humid jungle air felt as though it might suffocate them. He stopped first, his breath hitching in his throat so suddenly that Rey could hear it.

“I’m sorry if this sounds crazy, but you look so much like someone that I used to know I have to ask- ,” he began, his eyes unable to meet hers. It wasn’t hard to see the tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks.

“It’s me,” the words fell out of her mouth before she could even prepare an explanation. His eyes snapped up to hers and her heart broke for all the pain she had unknowingly caused. She wasn’t sure how to comfort him, but her entire body screamed for her to do something.

“How do you know?” He sounded tired, like he had played this scenario out in his head and it never ended well.

“Master Luke and the General helped me piece it all together earlier,” she sighed, “I leave to meet my family tomorrow.” He surged forward and crushed her in a hug, his lips pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him slowly, savoring in the idea that this was part of going home. Reuniting with those who had loved her.

“I’m so sorry,” he shuddered, pressing another kiss to her forehead, “we looked everywhere for you. I swear we did. I know it doesn’t take away the things you experienced and all of that, but we tried so hard for you.”

She couldn’t hold it back anymore. The sadness crashed over her in waves, each one drowning her a little bit more until she was fully submerged. Tears leaked from her eyes into the crook of Poe’s neck that her head was buried in.

“Thank you,” she managed to say, between sobs that stole her breath. He hugged her tighter at that, giving into the sadness that she felt permeating around him. It was odd to know that this man who she hardly knew had known her for her entire life. He was a bridge to things she didn’t know about herself. And here they were, melting into each other, loving each other in spite of the years in a way only family can. She had dreamed about finding her family her entire life, dreamed every possible way things could’ve turned out, but she had absolutely no idea exactly how good it would feel.

Eventually, Poe lessened his grip on her slightly and pulled away to get a better look at her. “You look the same, you know,” he began softly. “I mean, obviously older, but more or less exactly the same.”

Rey softened, the look on his face was somewhere between wistful and proud. He looked at her like she imagined an older brother would look at a younger sister, and through the force she could sense how much he really had missed her.

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow? I know you and my brother were close and I just figured- ,” she began quickly.

“Of course I do!” Poe practically jumped at the invitation and he danced away from her excitedly. “I haven't seen Arron in years, it would be good to see him.” She could sense him hesitating though, like he was holding something back. The happiness was all over his face but she could see something else in his eyes. “You know… it wasn’t just the three of us, right?”

She sighed and dropped her eyes from Poe’s. It seemed Ben Solo’s turn had taken its toll on everyone. “Yeah, Leia explained it.” She winced internally, imagining the conversation with Leia and Poe’s reaction simultaneously. She didn’t have to look up to see the hurt on his face, it laid over them like a suffocating blanket of silence.

They sat down near the edge of the cliff that overlooked the small, rundown base in silence. He was the first to break the silence, “After you disappeared, he and I spent months splitting our time between searching for you and looking after Arron.”

She nodded along, matching up what he said with what Leia had told her. She could feel his despair clearly, just as she had felt Luke and Leia’s then. The part of her that blamed herself for his fall screamed in her brain and made her chest ache.

“The three of us were devastated, we never really recovered, but Arron and I got to a point where we kind of accepted that you were gone. Ben never really got there.” Poe sighed sadly and ran a hand over his face. “He was my best friend, but there was nothing I could do to help. He blamed himself for not being able to save you and I think he just never came back from that.” He brought his knees up to rest his elbows on and then rested his head in his hands.

Rey opened and closed her mouth repeatedly looking for words to comfort him. But there was nothing. Nothing would bring Ben Solo back or bring her back from Jakku. Those things were set in stone. But did she still wish with her whole heart that she could’ve prevented them? Absolutely.

“And you know the worst part?” Poe sniveled, streams of tears flowing down his face, “Even after I heard about what happened, what he had done, I still hoped that he would come back.” She wrapped her arm around Poe and leaned her head on his shoulder. There was no amount of words to mend the hurt that Poe carried around with him, but she could do her best to ease it. “And then I saw him again on Jakku, except I didn’t even notice it was him at first. I didn’t recognize him at all. That kid used to be my best friend and I had no kriffing idea I was looking right at him.” Poe’s whole body was shuddering now, his body wracked with sobs and the trauma of the memory. Rey wrapped her other arm around his front, encircling his body with her small, wiry arms. “I didn’t realize it was him until he was interrogating me, and by then I had nothing to say to him. I know Ben Solo, I will never know Kylo Ren.”

Poe’s tears were dripping onto her head now, wetting her forehead and mixing with her own tears. She hadn’t really known Ben Solo, but the combination of Poe’s sadness and her own ache made it feel like she had lost a member of her family.

“I’m so sorry Poe,” it was all she could muster up after minutes of searching for the right words. It felt like wrapping a piece of cloth around a smoldering wound. She knew it wouldn't do much, but she couldn’t not say anything.

He lifted his head from his hands, tear stained and splotchy, and leaned it on her own. “I know, and I hope you know there's nothing you could've done. I’m just glad you're home now.” He wraps one of his arms around her shoulders and they just sit like that for a while. It's obvious that none of this will be easy, but she knows she'll have people who love her to help along the way.

______________

Rey woke up early in the morning, a force of habit from life on Jakku. She rubbed her eyes wearily, still dealing with the events of yesterday. It was a lot to handle in one day, but she was glad to begin the process of healing.

She rolled over to the edge of the bed before forcing herself to get up and make it to the ‘fresher. She scrubbed the grime and leftover tears from her skin, eager to make today better than yesterday. For a moment, she stopped to let the hot water run over her body, letting it relax her muscles. Showers were not a luxury that one could afford very often on Jakku, and clean water was even rarer. So this brief moment, away from everything, meant Rey could relax fully, even if only for a second.

She dressed quickly and prepared to meet with Master Luke, already bursting with excitement at the prospect of having her own lightsaber. The little bit of training he had given her so far, more like small tips than anything else, helped her sense that he was already awake. She practically bounded down the short hallways, only narrowly avoiding the several bleary eyed Resistance personnel she nearly ran straight into.

She dashed out of the base, the early morning air already thick with humidity hitting her face. She slowed to a jog when she realized that Master Luke was up on the same hill she and Poe had been on last night, probably meditating. She let her mind wander, imagining what it would be like to have her very own lightsaber. Master Luke’s saber had worked fine, but it had felt slightly out of her control. It was confusing, the way the weapon reacted to her. Like it knew her, but at its very core it would never truly work for her.

She figured her weapon would have to be longer, more like her staff. Afterall, that was what she was most comfortable with and if anyone expected her to beat Kylo Ren in a fight again, it would have to be with something she was comfortable with. Did they even make sabers that looked like a staff though? She wasn’t sure, but she figured Master Luke would know.

She was just rounding the top of the hill when she spotted him. Master Luke was floating- actually, everything around him was floating- and he had this serene look on his face. She just stood back and watched for a moment, trying to let the same serenity envelope her. She didn't understand meditation, but she wanted to. If something could relax Master Luke that much, she wanted to do it too.

Master Luke eventually began to stretch out his legs and touch them to the ground, as well as everything that had been floating around him dropped back to the earth. “Rey, what is it?” He called as he opened his eyes, the same wistfulness that his face always held slowly taking its place. She was sure he already knew, but it was nice that he asked.

“I was just wondering when I’ll get to begin actual training,” she began tentatively. She didn’t want to annoy him with her eagerness, but she couldn’t help it, “and when we’ll be able to make my lightsaber.” She stepped toward him carefully trying not to display her excitement too forwardly.

He sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly, “Come here.” He sat down near the edge of the cliff and patted the spot next to him before turning to look over the base. Rey approached him carefully, as if she was afraid that one wrong move would upset him. She sat next to him and folded her legs together to mimic the position he was in.

“I trained your father, during our last few years in the Alliance. He was very strong with the force and very proficient with a lightsaber, but he recognized the difficulties that came with being force sensitive very acutely.” He spoke without looking at her, as if the base below them was the one he was telling the story to. She furrowed her brows at his words, confused as to why he was telling her this. “He abandoned the Jedi path shortly after attaining knighthood for a life of politics, as he felt it was safer.”

Rey balked at his admission. Why would he ignore what he was given? How did he even manage that? “Why are you telling me this?” It was all she could think to ask, but the way her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach gave her a preview of the answer.

He continued, much more quietly this time. As if he was afraid the words would hurt her, “When your brother was born, both of your parents thought it would be best for him and any future children they had to stay as far away from the Jedi path as possible. They refused to let either of you be trained.” He finally looked back at her, and she could feel the sadness rolling off of him. It wasn’t easy to talk about her parents, she could recognize that, but it was even harder for him to deny her training.

“You won't train me?” The words stuck in her throat so much she thought she might choke on them. She recognized his plight but part of her just refused to accept his decision.

He shook his head sadly, “It would be against your parents wishes.” He dropped his eyes shamefully, “Rey, I’m sorry.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them, unable to look at Luke. How could he hold something so precious in front of her and then refuse to give it to her?

“You are powerful, but I can’t go against their wishes.” It sounded like the words hurt him, and part of her wondered why he was even still taking. She had really thought that she could be a part of something bigger. She just couldn’t comprehend not moving forward.

“Mas- uh, Luke,” she began unsteadily. “Have you ever considered that my parents were…” she struggled for a second. She didn’t want to call them wrong outright, but she knew their decision wasn’t correct. “...misguided?”

Luke’s eyes grew wide and his mouth went slack. “Rey these are **_your parents_** we’re speaking about.” He grew defensive, but Rey knew she had struck a chord. It wasn’t hard to tell he didn’t agree, at least not fully.

“I understand they were trying to protect me, but what if this is the best way to protect me?” She continued hotly, lmowing the more she progressed, the less Luke would be able to object. “You said it yourself, I’m _different_ , I can’t just ignore the force.”

“Rey, this is not going to go the way you want!” He was insistent, even though she could tell his defense was cracking.

She stood up abruptly, one last trick up her sleeve. It was a shot in the dark, but she didn’t have any options left. “Fine. If you won’t train me, I’ll just ask Leia.” The words hung between them like a challenge. In truth, Rey had no idea if Leia was capable of training her. She knew Leia was force sensitive, but Rey had no idea if she was a Jedi. But, judging by the way Luke’s eyes grew to rival the size of Yavin’s other moons, Rey had a feeling she was. Or used to be, anyway.

“How did you- ,” Luke sputtered, disbelief and surprise practically steaming off of him. Rey let her lips tip upward in a wry smile, and that sent Luke over the edge. He burst into laughter, some of it at himself and some of it at Rey and her cleverness.

“Good guess?” Rey shrugged, as if she wasn’t practically sweating under the stress of it all. Once Luke regained his composure, she sat back down next to him. She felt his resolve, however begrudgingly.

“So, will you train me? Or am I going to have to go to Leia.” She still said it like a challenge, although she was fairly certain she knew what his answer would be this time.

“Fine.” He huffed it as if he was exasperated, but she could see the pride in his eyes. And she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t relish in it.

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you guys feel? I am a SUCKER for emotional Poe. I think he can be really vulnerable, he just needs a second to understand get it out. And also, Luke feels like he's taking on a fatherly role of Rey, which is honestly exactly what that poor girl needs. Their both a mess. Let me know how you feel!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey officially begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I know I'm the worst ever at updating but I swear I'm trying. I just have to be in a very specific mood to write and also quarantine is kicking my ass.

_______________

Rey felt triumphant, as if convincing Luke Skywalker to do something he pretty much already wanted to do deserved a trophy. Regardless of the circumstances, she was still excited. She made her way down to where the falcon was waiting, Master Luke following behind her. Chewie was standing near the ramp leading up to the Falcon, conversing with Finn and Poe. 

She jogged the rest of the way to them, eager to see her friends. Chewie gave her a warm growl as she approached and mussed her hair with his giant furry paw. She couldn’t help but smile up at him, even though she knew she would have to fix it later. 

“So,” she started, her voice warm and full of excitement. “What are we talking about?” Her eyes bounced around the small group of her friends, each of them projecting a warm smile back at her.

“Finn was telling us how the General asked him to come on our little journey,” Poe laughed, as if he was nonchalant about Finn tagging along. She could sense the undercurrent of excitement in all of them though, she didn’t even have to look for it.

“She said it would be important to you that I was there,” Finn added, his eyes crinkling with a smile. It shocked her for a moment, how well Leia knew her, but then she remembered that's just how she  _ was _ . The people in the Resistance were like her children, or at least she looked after everyone like they were. Her heart squeezed for a second,  _ how could anyone willingly give someone like her up?  _ But she took a deep breath and let the thought go. It wouldn’t get her anywhere.

Rey nodded once in agreement. “It is,” she answered simply, but everyone understood the answer. She may be going to meet her old family, but Finn was the family she had chosen. And he had chosen her right back. 

Finn reached out for her hand and squeezed it once before letting it drop to his side, a show of solidarity. It brought the smile on her face to full force, and she didn’t even try to contain it. She was lucky to have friends who loved her as much as she loved them, it was undoubtedly clear.

“Though, there is one thing,” Poe spoke, his smile falling a little. He looked sad, but not in the way he had last night. Less despair and more concern. It was just a flash anyway, and Rey was certain she was the only one who had noticed it. He had a reputation to maintain as the unflappable Commander and the best X-wing pilot in the galaxy, he couldn’t just go around being  _ mushy  _ in public. Rey understood. “Leia thought it would be best if she didn’t travel on the Falcon.”

The words felt like they had found a chink in Rey’s armor and now they were digging into her ribs and festering in her lungs. Everyone knew why Leia didn’t want to take the Falcon. It wasn’t even enough to say they knew, everyone  _ felt  _ why she didn’t want to take the Falcon. Too much Han and yet not enough at the same time. But still, Poe’s words laid heavily over them like a suffocating blanket. Instead of stealing the air out of their lungs, it stole the happiness that had surrounded them only a moment ago. It was enough to remind her how much she missed Han, despite only knowing him for a short amount of time.

Rey spoke up, eager to break the silence that had fallen over all of them. “That’s perfect actually, Master Luke and I have some,” she paused for effect and waved her hands and wiggled her fingers, “ _ Jedi business. _ ”

That brought the smiles back to their faces and the four of them let out a bout of laughter. It felt good to shake the grim looks off their faces, even if only for a second. She couldn’t help but smile around the small circle they had made. Being with them reminded her how much she loved them. It wasn’t difficult, or frustrating, or anything of that sort. It was the polar opposite of what her old life had been. 

_______________

Rey was still practically buzzing with excitement, even hours after the two ships had departed. They had separated into teams, Finn and Poe went with Leia while she and Chewie went with Luke. The plan was for Leia and Poe to arrive first and convince her brother to stay on Naboo so she could finish her lightsaber business before meeting everyone else. She drummed her fingers nervously against the transparisteel of the Falcon’s dash, ready to complete this first leg of the journey. 

She couldn’t sit still, not with all this nervous energy running through her. She checked her comm for the sixth time this hour, and still nothing from Finn or Poe. She figured it was probably a good sign, seeing as the two of them absolutely refused to comm unless their lives depended on it. She felt ragged around the edges, like the only thing that was really holding her together was the sheer excitement and nervousness running through her veins. She got up and stretched her legs, communicating to Chewie that he could slide over into the pilot’s seat. He grumbled affectionately to her, a mix between  _ ‘get some sleep’  _ and  _ ‘take care of yourself, kid’ _ . It was always startling to her how much he sounded like Han, even if it was in a completely different language. 

She strode past Luke who was meditating in the main hold. She paused briefly to tell him that it was his turn in the pit, but he waived her off before she could open her mouth. She continued on to her room, despite it still not really feeling like hers, to hopefully get some sleep. She plopped down on the bed with a sigh and began kicking off her boots, her legs rebelling at more movement than strictly necessary. 

Suddenly, that all too familiar feeling of the force warping and the deafening sound it brought with it met all of her senses. She rolled her eyes and turned around to where she knew he would be. He rubbed a hand over his face, clearly royally annoyed. She practically snorted at the expression on his face before going back to work on getting her boots off.

“What, you think this is funny?” She could hear the growing anger in his voice but she could only imagine the look on his face was ten times more sour. Once she finished with her boots, she met his eyes and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Kylo Ren was absolutely pissed, and there wasn’t a single thing he could do to take it out on her. 

“Actually, I find it  _ hilarious. _ ” She emphasized the last word before getting up to stash her boots in a corner of the small cabin. She could hear him growl with displeasure at her lighthearted dismissal of their current situation.

“You are so immature.” He bit back at her, his words dripping in venom. But they had no effect on her, she just spun around to face him and shrugged. He was infuriated now. “You don’t care at all that you’re subjected to having to see me at random?” She could tell he wanted to yell, but instead he was just angrily half-whispering. 

She strolled languidly until she stood less than an inch away from him, her mouth curling up into a half smile. “Some of us don’t feel the need to control everything that wanders into our path.” She moved to spin away, but Kylo’s gloved hand caught her arm before she could begin.

“You know nothing about me,” he snarled, his eyes darkening. His grip tightened to the point that it almost hurt, but for whatever reason she knew it would never get that bad. She couldn’t explain it, but she just knew.

“I think I’ve proven my point,” she spoke, glancing down to his grip on her arm and refusing to back down. His gaze steeled, but he let her go as if her skin had burned him. 

“One day,” he began, digging his finger into her chest and bearing down on her with a look that could kill, “you’re going to start a fight you can’t win. And you’ll die, without any clever words to save you.”

A nonchalant smile spread across her face, combatting all of the fear Kylo had been trying to spread. “And until that day,” she answered lazily, “I’ll spend every day winning and cleaning up the messes that you and your friends are so intent on making.”

He pulled back so abruptly it almost seemed like something had hurt him, but instead of hurt he just seemed confused. He furrowed his brows together and opened his mouth in question, only to disappear before the words could fall off of his tongue. 

_____________

Kylo sat back onto his bed with a sigh, the rush of adrenaline that always came with those stupid force meetings quickly fading. He briefly considered whipping out his lightsaber to destroy something out of frustration, but thought better of it when he realized maintenance would have to be in his room for an extended period of time. He was sure no one wanted that, least of all himself.

He recalled the lazy smile Rey had let spread across her face as she taunted him and a shiver ran down his spine. Her attitude was almost as cavalier as his father’s had been, and that smile had given him Han Solo flashbacks. He dug his fingers into his scalp, as if he was trying to tear the memories out. The pain was a momentary distraction, but he knew it would fade. Nothing could remove Han Solo from his brain. 

He fell back with a frustrated grunt, his arms going slack and falling back to his side. How the kriff did that girl manage to get under his skin so well? And why the kriff did everything about her feel so familiar? His first instinct was to go to the Supreme Leader for answers, as he knew he was supposed to, but something inside him was screaming to keep her- keep them, or whatever was going on between them- a secret. 

He very rarely tried to keep things from Snoke, but when he did it almost always failed. Somehow though, he knew this would be different. He would hide the girl from his master until he could finish her himself, whether that meant killing the light in her or killing her altogether, he wasn’t sure.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally a Kylo chapter!! I hope y'all enjoyed!! Also I know this one is a bit short, but it's mostly because I really just wanted to get something out there for y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes face to face wit Snoke and has to confront the cost of his ambition. Rey seeks a lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YALL DO TOO!! Also I'm very proud of myself for being able to update so quickly.

_____________

Kylo stalked down the brightly lit corridor of the Supremacy, his boots clicking against the polished floor. Droids and First Order personnel scramble out of his path as he carves his way through the dreadnought. He’d forgone his mask, at the Supreme Leader’s behest, though he wished that hadn’t been a condition of his promotion. He had hated that condition more than anything, actually. But still, he reminded himself, he had accomplished his first goal in all of this. He had superseded Darth Vader in rank and accomplishment, he had done what his Grandfather hadn’t been able to. 

But as he left an ugly scar through the small crowds gathered in the hallways of the Supremacy, he didn’t feel as he thought he would. The knowledge that  _ maybe  _ it hadn’t been everything he had imagined left a constant empty sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only thing it had really done was eliminate his privacy, give him a seat at every political meeting held on this force-forsaken ship, and piss Hux off. Though that last outcome almost made up for the other two. Almost. 

He made it to the lift that would take him to Snoke’s throne room, and as soon as the doors hissed shut, he let out a sigh of relief. Having a few seconds of privacy before he has to face Snoke has arguably been the best part of his day so far.

The further the lift traveled up toward Snoke, the more Kylo could sense the swirling darkside maelstrom that is his master. He drew on it, letting the power of his master intensify his own emotions and add to his own power. There’s a certain familiarity in the darkness at this point. 

By the time he stepped out of the lift, he’s more himself than he has been in days. His boots move soundlessly over the polished black floors of the throne room as he carries himself towards his master. Eventually he drops to one knee, a sign of respect that is never lost on Snoke.

“Master,” Kylo dips his head in respect.

“Ah, Emperor Ren. Rise, my apprentice.” Snoke’s gravelly voice echoes throughout the room, bringing back that empty feeling he had rid himself of only moments ago. “ _ Powerless _ ,” a voice in his head sneers sardonically.

“I have the list of appointments, as you requested,” he begins as he rises from his knelt position. His eyes connect with Snoke’s, the ancient weightiness of his pupils bears down on Kylo and it’s almost painful. But he knows this is another test. Emperors don’t show pain on their face.

Snoke releases his mental grip with a nod, signaling for Kylo to begin.

“Hux, as you requested, Canady, and Pryde will all be promoted to Supreme Commanders of the Imperial Order. Opan and Peavey will become generals of the Imperial Navy, Mitaka and Kaplan will be promoted to lieutenant generals, and Stynnix will be promoted to colonel.” 

His master nods, thinking over the choices silently. The silence is unnerving, but he doesn’t let that thought penetrate his mental shield. He would be punished for that if Snoke ever felt it.

“Excellent choices,” he finally articulates, the gravelly voice of his master shaking him from his thoughts. “And the siege campaign?” He asks as though it’s an afterthought, but Kylo knows better.

“On schedule to begin next week. The Outer and Mid Rim should take no time at all. We only expect any pushback starting in the Expansion Region, but even there it should be no problem.” He delivers the calculations faultlessly, regurgitating Hux’s words without issue (other than the fact that they’re Hux’s words).

“Mmmm.” Snoke hums, but Kylo can feel his discontent reverberating throughout the room. Somehow that was a test, and he definitely failed it. “But tell me, Emperor, what do  _ you  _ believe?” 

His ears go hot and his temper raises,  _ “Idiot _ ,” he thinks. He is the Emperor. He is capable of forming his own thoughts, he doesn’t need to rely on Hux’s projections.  _ That _ was the lesson.

“Yes,” Snoke hisses, and his face twists upward in something that may have been a smile if it wasn’t on him, “everyone is replaceable.  _ Even  _ you. _ Especially  _ you. So tell me, what do  _ you _ think?”

“I think we should be prepared to face rejection from every planet we conquer, and also prepared to crush those who oppose us. We are not to be underestimated. But, once we show our strength, I believe the remaining systems will fall into our palms.”

Snoke seems pleased enough with that answer, but Kylo never allows himself a sigh of relief. “And that, Kylo Ren, is why  _ you _ are Emperor and not Armitage. You understand the value of being the face of the Imperial Order, but you don’t relish in it. You formulate your own thoughts, but take in others as well. I must say, I am quite impressed.”

He knows the compliment is backhanded, his master practically said he expected for him to fail. But still, he did not. He bows his head in thanks, careful to not let his pride in himself to slip out of his range of controlled thoughts.

“But still, you must be prepared to make even more sacrifices for the sake of your new empire.” Snoke drones, but the words draw Kylo in. 

“Yes master,” it’s all he can think to say, despite the fact that his muscles inadvertently clench at the idea of giving more. What more does he have left to give?

_____________

Rey stared out at the looming (albeit overgrown and crumbling) building. It seemed ancient and not all at the same time. But the most interesting part was the way it called out to her. Or, maybe on second thought, it wasn’t the building itself. Maybe it was what the building represented, or something inside the building. Regardless, it felt like there was a cord wrapping around her heart- not painfully, but forcefully- and pulling her closer to the building.

She follows her instinct and walks in the direction of the building, before stopping abruptly. She turns to find that Luke isn’t following, just watching with that same wistful look in his eyes.

“It was a Jedi temple,” he supplies quietly. Rey nods, not quite understanding why he’s telling her that. “It’s actually pretty rare to find a crystal on Dantooine, but I had a feeling yours would be here.”

Rey turns fully to face him, ignoring the constant tugging she feels within her chest. “Why?”

“Well, my- ah, one of my students found theirs here. A long time ago. There are some similarities,” Luke waves his hands vaguely. His explanation was weak, but Rey gets the message and nods, tucking that bit of information away for later. 

“Well, we should get going,” she motions with her head in the direction the cord is pulling her.

“You have to do this on your own,” Luke answers, shaking his head.

She huffs annoyedly, but doesn’t question him. “Yes Master,” she nods before adding, “I’ll be going then.” But she doesn’t go right away, she waits for his nod of approval before slowly turning in the direction and setting off. She doesn’t particularly want to go alone, but she trusts Master Luke, and so she does.

She follows the tugging around the side of the old temple and across a few hills before she finds what obviously used to be the entrance to a cave, now covered by hastily placed boulders. She doesn’t have time to wonder what that’s about, she just focuses on centering herself within the force.

Eventually, a calm washes over her and she immerses herself in the force. She wraps tendrils of the force that flows through her around the rocks covering the opening of the cave. She hasn’t felt this powerful since Starkiller, but it's different. She doesn’t feel like the power is constantly going to slip out of her grasp. She feels like the longer she sits with the force, the more she’ll be able to do. 

When she releases her grip on the boulders, she opens her eyes to a cleared path. She takes a moment to relish in her success before moving on into the cave. She moves quickly, her instincts- both learned from her days as a scavenger and force guided- give her a clear path as she follows the tugging in her chest. The further she travels, the more charged with the force the air becomes. It’s heavy, like the air when the force brings her and Kylo together.

Eventually the tugging subsides, and instead there’s a quiet humming that she follows. The tunnel had been gradually narrowing until this point, but here she steps into a large cavern with various crystals embedded in the walls. When inspected closely, they seem to change within themselves right before her eyes. She’s almost tempted to stay and watch, but the humming in her ear has become louder and more insistent. So instead, she tears her eyes away and follows in the direction of the sound.

She makes her way through several smaller caverns before the humming transforms into a full out song. She’s practically running at this point, unable to wait any longer and incapable of ignoring the song at its height. She dashes through the winding caverns, running into several walls and scraping her arms against the angular crystals. Eventually, her pace slows as she makes it to the largest cavern of them all.

She lets a small gasp escape from her lips, as the sight is unlike anything she’s ever seen. She can easily spot where the Jedi used to meditate in the cavern, the stone floor has been rubbed smooth from the thousands of Jedi who had come before her. Though a layer of dust has settled over everything, due to disuse.

She crosses the room slowly, eager to take in her surroundings before beginning her meditation. Once seated, she assumes the position she’s seen Master Luke make dozens of times, and taps into the force. 

At first, it's hard to focus. The crystals all burn brightly in their own right and the force is active within the cavern. But she doesn’t let it frustrate her or overwhelm her as she assumes it has past Jedi. Instead, she focuses more intently on her song and her crystal. She can feel it, its presence growing more and more distinguishable with each passing second.

She lets its song wash over her, the complexities of the melody only now just dawning on her. The song is different than she expected. There’s more to it than she could’ve ever imagined, but she supposes that’s a common theme with the force. Always more than you expect.

Finally, she can feel her crystal pushing out towards her, urging her to continue the connection. They’re both fighting, her and the crystal, to come together. It feels like an extension of her soul is about to be reunited with her. Vibrant colors flash behind her eyelids, like the crystals are giving her a show before she is finally united with her crystal.

Warmth meets her fingertips and branches out through her entire body, the colors behind her eyelids explode with a newfound urgency. It's wonderful, it feels as though it was always supposed to be this way-  _ and then it stops _ .

Her body goes cold abruptly as her fingers curl around her crystal. Suddenly, she feels like she’s losing all control over her limbs and her mind begins to panic. She can’t open her eyes- or maybe it's just that dark? There’s no way to tell.

Something flashes across her vision, a hunched, gangly human. No- a boy- no, she knows those awkward limbs and that terrible posture. That’s a sixteen year old Ben Solo. He’s  _ crying _ ? She tries to reach out to him, but he can't see her. He’s pulling at his hair and pounding on his forehead, anguished cries falling from his lips. 

_ ‘Make it stop!  _ **_Please_ ** _ , just make it stop.’ _

But she can’t see anyone else, just him. Just this miserable little boy who no one seems to notice. He continues his pulling and beating, accompanied by the occasional shudder of his whole body. 

Suddenly, the vision transforms. She’s not looking at Ben Solo anymore, this is undoubtedly Kylo Ren. He even has the scar that marrs his face where she defeated him on Star Killer. But it’s wrong, something is terribly wrong. He’s sweating and dirty, and there’s tear tracks that stain his face as well. He has some sort of head injury hidden in his hairline that's matting his hair and has dried along his forehead and temple. 

She can tell he’s injured elsewhere too but the lines are blurred. All she can clearly see is his face. And he’s saying something too, but she can’t quite hear it. She can, however, register the urgency in his eyes- along with something else. Fear maybe? But what does Kylo Ren have to be afraid of?

The thought makes her lungs feel like they’re filling with frozen water and her brain feels fuzzy. If Kylo Ren is afraid, shouldn’t she be too? No, that's wrong. What is she forgetting? Something important it feels like…

The vision spits her out as quickly as it swallowed her up, and she’s left gasping on the cavern floor. One hand is bracing her against the floor, and the other is clutching something… Oh shit. Her crystal? Maybe. She doesn’t have time to think about that now.

She’s forcing air in and out of her lungs, trying desperately to regain her vision. It takes a moment, but her lungs start burning a little less and her vision is gradually becoming less blurry. She pushes herself up onto her forearms, ignoring the screaming and pounding her head gives at any slight movement. 

She moves the crystal around in her hand and- hm, that’s odd. She unfolds her hand and a small gasp escapes her lips.  _ Two _ . Two crystals. That’s why the song had sounded odd. She had expected a Solo and had been met with a Duet. She can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face. So it’s decided then. She’ll have a staff, just as she had on Jakku.

The vision that the crystals had given her still plays on a loop across her eyelids. Every time she blinks she either sees Ben or Kylo. Of course he would’ve been Luke’s student who retrieved his crystal here.  _ Of course _ . 

“ _ A little warning would’ve been nice, _ ” She thinks annoyedly before forcing her aching body off of the cavern floor and back the way she came. 

_____________

The sun has begun to set on Dantooine when she emerges from the cave and reseals it. Maybe it had been Kylo who had sealed it so haphazardly, in his panic. “ _ Did he have a vision too? _ ” She can’t help but wonder, but somehow she knows he did. And somehow she knows it was about her.

She drags her tired body back over the hills and around the abandoned temple to find Luke lugging a satchel full of  _ scrap parts _ ? She quickens her footsteps toward her Master, half her mind fixed on helping him with that stachel and the other half ready to lay into him about the benefits of warnings. 

Both thoughts flee from her mind when he turns toward her, that same sorrowful look in his eyes. She hates being the object of pity, but she knows that somehow, that’s now how the gaze is intended. Instead of pitying, it’s just  _ knowing _ . Chewie comes and relieves him of the satchel as soon as he sees Rey coming around the building. 

“Well, let's see it,” Luke whispers to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he helps her into the Falcon. She couldn’t stay mad at him even if she wanted to. She knows there was undoubtedly some archaic Jedi logic behind it, or maybe even some guesstimated Luke experiment. Either way is good enough for her.

She shakes her head, a smile growing across her face. “Not  _ it _ , Master.  _ Them _ .” Luke freezes in the hallway of the Falcon, an astonished smile growing across his face to mirror hers.

“I’m becoming an even better guesser these days, you know that?” He jokes lightly as he steers her into the main bay, urging her to sit down. “I gathered some spare parts from the temple, but I do have some of my own left over from…” He trails off, but she knows. She nods in understanding, and begins rummaging through the satchel for the first pieces of her lightsaber.

“I trust you know what you're doing?” He quirks an eyebrow at her, but she can sense complete trust in her abilities from him. 

“I may have brushed up on the subject on our way here,” she teases him. He excuses himself to the cockpit with Chewie, one of the first genuine smiles she’s seen from him still on his face.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!! Leave some comments please because I love hearing from y'all!! And tell your friends!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey comes face to face with her past.

_____________

Rey sat silently in the main hold of the Falcon, nervously fiddling with the hilt of her newly finished lightsaber. It had taken every moment not spent in the Falcon’s cockpit to build, meaning she had gotten very little sleep, but it was worth more than she could've ever imagined. Even without igniting it, she could tell how much better it would feel to fight with her own saber.

But still, the object provided little to no comfort as Chewie drew closer to where her supposed family lives. The nervousness she felt about meeting her family coupled with the fact that she had commed Poe hours ago and had yet to receive a response was enough to make her head spin. It felt like she had put the possibility of really having a family on hold since she had started on her lightsaber and now that there was nothing else to preoccupy her mind, the flood gates had opened again. 

The buzz of her comm wrenched her from her thoughts, and she sighed with relief at the idea of any communication with Finn or Poe. It felt like her entire body had been holding it’s breath since she had commed Poe, and now she could finally relax.

_ Sorry Rey, just touched down. We had to take a couple detours… tell you about it when you get here. _

She felt an odd mix of relief and nervousness as her eyes scanned over Poe’s message. Knowing that everyone was okay made her heart sing with relief but those ‘detours’ Poe mentioned spelled trouble. It took everything in her not to march straight to the cockpit to tell Luke, but she figured he had enough to worry about already. They would find out together anyway. 

She climbed down into the gunning bay to watch as Chewie descended into Naboo’s atmosphere in search of her Grandmother’s home. Her eyes were nearly overwhelmed with the wide ranges of greens and blues that flew past her. They were no doubt following some sort of coordinates sent by Poe, judging by the calculated way they were flying. She couldn’t even bring herself to mentally chart the flight path, not like she had been for the rest of the journey at least. The beauty of Naboo was so distracting that it stilled the nervous ideas that had been flitting through her head since they embarked on this journey.

She had heard stories of planets this beautiful, had conjured up ideas of what they would look like in her head, but she never would’ve been able to capture the full amount of beauty in her mind's eye. After all, what does beauty look like in the mind of a desert child?

She watched carefully as the colors unblurred and transformed into a beautiful landscape dotted with mountains and lakes. Her eyes were practically glued to the glass of the bay. If she hadn’t been watching so diligently, she might have missed the small clearing on one of the beaches, might have missed the way Chewie dipped slightly and angled toward it. But she didn’t, and as soon as she noticed the clearing, the nervousness was back. It threatened to swallow her whole and this time, it was accompanied by some sort of deep longing. She wasn’t sure if it was borne of the idea of being home or having a home in general, but she supposed it didn’t really matter. Either way, she had one. Both with the Resistance and with these people she had no memory of, if they accepted her. It all hung over her head and threatened to crush her the closer they got.

As Chewie piloted the Falcon onto the awaiting landing pad, Rey climbed up from the bay to grab her lightsaber and prepare for what awaited her. She had only just attached the saber to her hip when she felt the ship touch down and the loading bay open immediately. She let herself breathe deeply for one moment before her eyes snapped open to the sound of two sets of boots making their way up the ramp. She couldn’t resist the urge to greet her friends, even with the way her nerves coursed through her.

She saw Finn first, his bright white smile immediately calming her nerves, even if only slightly. They both quickened their pace and met in a hug, his arms reaching all the way around her. Poe wasn’t far behind though, and as soon as he made it to where Finn and Rey were, he joined in on the hug. It felt good to know they were safe, even though the comm had confirmed that. Just their presences were a balm to her nerves.

She could feel Master Luke’s presence drawing near, signaling it was time to move forward with the most nerve wracking part of this trip. She reluctantly withdrew from the hug as Luke urged them forward and out of the ship.

She could see Leia, surrounded by two men she didn't know, engaged in a hearty conversation. The men seemed at ease, and from what she could sense of their emotions they seemed genuinely happy. As soon as she set foot on the landing platform, flanked by Finn and Poe, the men surrounding Leia went quiet. Rey could feel their eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet them. Their signatures in the force changed so drastically that she didn't need to see their faces to read the surprise that was without a doubt all over them.

When she finally looked up, the two men stood on either side of Leia, mimicking the way she walked with Finn and Poe. The men, both probably in their late forties (judging by the grey in their hair) looked at her like they had seen a ghost. Which, in hindsight, she probably was. She was a part of their life that they thought they would never see again.

“See?” Leia said proudly, gesturing to Rey. “I told you the surprise was exciting enough for you to get Arron down here as soon as possible.” 

The men looked dumbfounded at the whole situation, and it was more than a balm to her nerves. It felt… homey. The two men had their heads on a constant swivel looking between Leia, who had moved to stand closer to Rey, Rey, Finn, Poe, and (she could practically hear their confusion through the force)  _ Luke Skywalker _ ? 

The taller man, who had stood to Leia’s right opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, searching for words. “I’ll go- uh, I’ll go inform the Duke now, He’ll want to be here as soon as possible,” and then without another word, he strode across the platform, up some stairs, then disappeared in the direction of the manor. 

The shorter man then shifted his gaze from where his friend had disappeared back to Rey. His eyes still widened at seeing her, as if he expected her to disappear at any moment. His eyes slid from her to Leia, his brow furrowing. “How is this possible? I just… I don’t understand.” 

“As hard as it is to believe Feryn, you know it to be true. She is the spitting image of her mother, with her father's hair.” Leia’s face was even, but her eyes were sad. Rey had to wonder if Leia still mourned the loss of her parents. “And she is force sensitive.”

The man once again turned to look at her, this time his eyes swept over her lightsaber and she swore she could see the corners of his mouth tick upwards in a sad smile. “Oh yes, always her father’s daughter.” Though she could hear the pride in his voice, the sadness in his eyes was evident. Her heart ached for those who had been affected by her parents disappearance, the force had dealt those cards unfairly. 

She smiled slightly at his compliment, though the ache in her heart never dulled. She knew that he still was unable to fathom her reappearance. And she couldn’t blame him, not really, it was hard enough for her to understand.

Her eyes were pulled away from the man in front of her as they caught the sight of two men rushing down the giant flight of stairs that presumably connected the manor and the landing pad. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but the one in front was her brother. Her soul tugged toward him as he got closer, like he was the missing piece of a puzzle. It felt as if her legs moved of their own accord, she weaved through the group of people standing around her and made her way toward the man now half walking, half jogging toward her.

He had curly auburn hair, just like the boy from her dream. He was a little bit taller than her, but not by much, and he was dressed in a tight sleeved black tunic with cream panels that crossed over his front. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the utility belt at his waist, where a silver lightsaber hung. She couldn’t focus on one particular aspect for too long though, as she was nearly face to face with him. 

She had made her way across the landing pad, far out of reach of her friends, but just enough to meet her brother half way. The thought still felt strange in her head, as if it was a foreign concept. She stopped about a foot away from him, her eyes almost unable to believe what they were seeing. How her dream state had conjured up that memory, she had no idea, but now that she was face to face with the boy from her dream it was obvious that it had been no dream at all. The force had given her that memory back, just enough to recognize her brother’s face. It had changed a little, obviously, he had grown facial hair and he looked far less happy, but it was the same face. 

“...Rey?” It took a second for her to register that her name had come from his mouth, but as soon as it clicked a shiver ran down her spine. This felt real. She had spent so many of her days on Jakku comforting herself with the idea of family, and now it was real.

“Arron?” The name fell from her lips like a whispered prayer, and suddenly she was being wrapped up in a bone crushing hug by a man she simultaneously didn’t know and knew better than anyone else on this platform. It was unexpected and it took a second for her to react, but soon she was wrapping her arms around him in solidarity. 

A cheer erupted from behind them and the sound of boots on transparisteel could be heard as Finn and Poe rushed over. Soon enough, she was laughing, and Arron was laughing, and as Finn and Poe joined in on the hug they were laughing too. It was the most joy she could ever remember feeling.

Finally, she extracted herself from the hug as the sound of the rest of their party drew near. She could feel Luke’s eyes on her as she smiled up at her brother before going to stand with her master. She watched happily as Poe and Arron shared a moment, proving that they were old friends, just as Leia had said. As those two disentangled themselves, she felt it was her responsibility to introduce Finn.

She stepped forward slightly placing one hand on Finn’s shoulder. “And this is Finn, he was the one that found me on Jakku- well, the  _ person _ that found me on Jakku,” she amended herself slightly, hearing BB-8’s indignant beeping somewhere near Poe’s feet.

Arron’s head swiveled between Finn and Rey, his smile growing with each pass of his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough.” He held out his hand to Finn, who shook it with one of the widest smiles she had ever seen. 

She stepped back to Luke’s side, noting the true smile that was laid over her Master’s face. Her heart beamed with happiness, it was almost uncontrollable (but in a good way, as if her heart would explode with good feelings at any second). She did have one  _ slight  _ bone to pick though.

“Was no one going to mention the fact that my brother is a Jedi to me?” She said aloud, an eyebrow raised in Luke’s direction, although the smile on her lips gave away her true emotion. 

Luke’s eyes widened as he noted the hilt hanging from her brother’s belt. “Well I would have, had I known,” he sputtered confusedly.

“Well if you didn’t train him then-,” she began before stopping dead in her tracks by the sly smile spreading across her brother’s face that mirrored Leia’s. They seemed like co-conspirators in a crime they had very much gotten away with.

“Leia!” Luke half shouted half whined, his eyes widening even further. He crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to feign annoyance.

“Didn’t I tell you he was going to get onto me for this?” Leia said, turning and speaking to Arron as if no one else was around. She turned back to face Luke, an exasperated look on her face. “What?” She asked back. “It’s not like I could tell him  _ no. _ You and I both see how that went for you,” she complained, nodding in Rey’s direction. “And besides,” she added with a roll of her eyes, “our resident Jedi Master had just decided to go on a rather long sabbatical, so we were fresh out of other options.”

Luke sighed, one arm still wrapped around him but the other supporting his forehead as if this whole conversation had caused him to suddenly develop a headache. “Yeah, okay, I deserved that one.” He sighed, but it developed into a hearty chuckle.

Rey broke into a smile once more, “I guess we both have a habit of getting what we want then.” Her voice was light with teasing as she spoke to her brother. 

“You could say that,” he answered back with a wide smile. “Can I see it?” He added curiously, nodding in the direction of her saber.

She couldn’t help but smile shyly at that, as she had been silently dying to see it herself. “I actually haven't even seen it myself,” she nodded, unhooking it from her belt. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion as the whole group of them gathered around her. “I actually fashioned it on the way here,” she explained.

She held the saber in her hands, a testament to her work. It was beautiful. Absolutely everything she had ever imagined. She held it solely in her right hand and flipped the ignition switch that would ignite both halves. Her lightsaber ignited in a burst of yellow-white light casting an eerie glow over the circle surrounding her. 

Master Luke looked at her with something that could only be described as immense pride, the yellow light glinting off his stormy blue irises. She let out a giant grin as she turned off the saber and attached it back to her hip. “Well,” she half sighed half giggled, “it definitely works.”

“Yes, yes it does,” Poe chimed in from behind her with a smile evident in his voice. “Show us yours, Arron!”

She grinned at her brother and pulled him toward her in the center of the circle before taking his place on the outside. He smiled excitedly at all of them, but most specifically at Leia. Rey had to wonder what she was like as a master, how much her brother had learned in his time with her.

He ignited his saber in a blaze of azure, casting an even more eerie glow than her yellow saber had. Though the color of the saber didn’t surprise her, she was most focused on the way Leia beamed proudly up at Arron. She wondered, for a second, how many times she had given Ben that same look. It passed quickly, she had resolved to keep Kylo blocked off, at least until she could figure out that vision she had in the cave.

Arron turned off his saber and reattached it to his belt, his smile still burning brightly. “We better get going. There’s someone up there who’ll want to see you.” He spoke calmly although it seemed the gravity of their situation had begun to weigh on him.

She just nodded, knowing that it was time to move forward. “Lead the way.”

  
_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this!! This honestly took forever to write and it was super hard to find inspiration for this but I think it turned out well. Let me know what you think!


End file.
